


Best  Is  Yet   To   Come

by BlueNightShy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dad and Daughter Bond, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake Be Good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightShy/pseuds/BlueNightShy
Summary: Ten years  old    Y/N     L/N     stay    with    her     mean    uncle   ever  since    her   mom   gone . Her   uncle    not    treat   her   right   and   her   uncle   blame   her   make    her  mom   gone.   But  every   thing   change    one  breeze   chilly  night . She  meet    Tim  Drake  who   take   her   in    take   care her   and   protect.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Best  Is  Yet   To   Come

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfiction story I hope you like.

**Chapter 1 First Time They Meet**

One breeze chilly Sunday night in Gotham City at the alley ten years old Y/N saw a two thief need someone motorcycle **."H...Hey** l...leave p..person m..motorcycle a..alone ." Y/N L/N saying with her protect voice . The two thief laugh at Y/N and they say something mean to her and bring up her flashback .

~Flashback~

One year ago when Y/N was nine year old . One breeze afternoon at the restaurant y/n , her uncle and her uncle friend sit at the table wait their food and they hear a little girl make a weird sound behind them and then her uncle friend start make fun of little girl and y/n saw that and she snap at her uncle friend **."H..hey** s..stop i..it s..she can't h....help i..it m..make a weird sound a...and y..you need t....take l...look at y.....yourself a...at the mirror before y....you make f...fun o..of s...someone else." Y/N saying with her protect voice. Her uncle grab her arm tight and her uncle whisper in her ear and tell her don't do this again and also call her stupid retard and also blame her make her mom gone.

~ End Flashback~

Y/N hear a gentle male voice make her snap out her thought."You okay." Tim Drake saying with caring kind voice . Y/n look at him and she almost tell him but she feel dizzy and she pass out.

//// Time Skip////

Three hour late at Tim Drake apartment , in the living room at the couch Y/N slow open her eyes look around and then she notice her head on his lap lap and she slow move but she hear a male gentle kind caring voice . "Finally you wake up ." Tim Drake saying with gentle kind voice. Y/N almost tell him buy her stomach growl mean she hunger.Tim walk out the the living room go to the kitchen get her food to eat.

Few second late he walk back to the living room with plate of slice pizza and glass of orange juice and he pass her plate of slice pizza and glass of orange juice."Here go and I never actually got your name." Tim Drake saying with kind voice. Y/N replies to him ." **Y/N L/N** a...and I a...am t...ten y...years old." Y/N saying with a smile. He saw her smile."It's nice to meet you I'm Tim Drake you can call me Tim ." Tim Drake saying with smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys read chapter 1 and please comment you guys think and chapter coming up soon.


End file.
